Alienated Angel
by Riley-Zel-Inferno
Summary: Hiei encounters a girl he knew in his past! But she and him separtated because she went back to her home planet! Why has she come?
1. A Fire Roams Like a Free Spirit

A Fire Roams Like a Free Spirit  
  
Hiei scowled as he flitted from tree to tree. He instantly stopped when he heard a very loud scream close by. He shifted to the area where the scream was coming from and he saw a fire demoness who was badly beaten and lie unconscious on the ground. Then he saw a very large demon about to devour her.  
  
Hiei unsheathed his katana and sliced the demon into kibbles 'n bits. Then he burned the rest of the demon away with a fire blast.  
  
He ran over to the unconscious female on the ground. He gazed at her beauty, though she was covered in blood, he could still see the angelic features of the fellow demon. He carefully picked her up, bridal style, and carried her to Genkai's temple.  
  
When he got there, Genkai was sitting on the wooden steps, and she saw him, "What do you have there, Hiei? Oh. Quickly, follow me."  
  
Inside, Hiei placed the unconscious demon on one of the futons.  
  
We should treat these wounds first," Genkai suggested, and they did.  
  
Then Yukina walked in the room, Hey, Hiei! You're here. I was wondering when you'd show up!" She sat next to him and kisses him on the cheek, "I missed you big brother."  
  
Hiei scowled, "Hn..."  
  
Genkai stood up, "I have to leave now. I have things to do." Though said uncertainly, she left the room.  
  
Not long after, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton entered the room.  
  
"YUKINA!!!" Kuwabara loudly squealed and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hello, Kazuma." She replied smiling.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?" he asked.  
  
"Me and Hiei are looking aver this demon right now. We don't know when she'll be conscious," Yukina said, pointing to the demoness on the futon.  
  
"What happened?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm not sure; you'll have to ask Hiei."  
  
"So, Shrimp, wha-" Hiei already started answering Kuwabara's unfinished question.  
  
Everyone sat around the unconscious demon and listened to Hiei. He explained what happened in simple terms, "Anymore superfluous questions?" He was referring to Kuwabara.  
  
"I have a stupid question," Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Shoot..."  
  
"Okay, oddly enough, why would you save a total stranger? I mean, when she wakes up she could kill us all!" Everyone gave Hiei the 'he's-got-a-point look'.  
  
Hiei glared at Yusuke, "She won't kill us and secondly, why would I save someone I didn't know?"  
  
"So you know her?" Yusuke asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Her name's Verin. She's a fire demon, like me, who possesses the power to control dragons, again, like me."  
  
Kuwabara jerked up and started singing, "Hiei's gotta girlfriend! Hiei's gotta a girlfriend!" He laughed like a maniac.  
  
"................" Hiei walked over to Kuwabara and whacked him over the head, "Idiot..." He walked outside and perched onto his favorite tree branch. 'Verin...why are you here. You should be in Xelchemidst where you belong...' He closed him eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep. 


	2. Reasons of Disturbance

Reasons of Disturbance

In the morningHiei's POV

I sat up and rested my back against the tree trunk. I looked down and I saw Verin sitting against the tree. I jumped down and sat next to her, "Hey…why are you up?"

"I sensed you were here!"

She jumped up and tackled me…it was actually supposed to be a hug but hugs weren't supposed to hurt, "Get off me.." I shoved her on the ground.

"Sorry…I was just happy to see you…" She looked at the ground.

"Well, when I see one of my enemies…do they just waltz on up to me and bear hug me?!" I shot her a death glare.

"……………..whatever Hiei…you're full of shit…"

She glared at me and then stood up, "I'm not your enemy…I'm an ally…" We stared at each other for a while…she then started to walk away…

I felt weird…I didn't mean to upset her…or did I? "Verin…" I grabbed her arm but she shook off my grasp. "Don't be a stubborn bitch…"

She opened her mouth to reply but then she turned away…and disappeared in a gust of white wind…

I stood in place for awhile and I decided to return to the temple…

I was walking slowly along a narrow stream…shaking off the thought of returning to the temple. I sighed and sat on a rock next to the stream. I watched the water glisten in the sunlight and gently flow through the cravass it formed from the many times it ran down this path…Picking up a pebble, I sighed again and drop it carelessly into the water. It slowly started to get dragged away by the soft current. What's making me so uneasy…? I ask myself questions I can't answer, and probably never will…until others answer it for me…but I'm not needy…I can handle things on my own…I can right…?

I close my eyes and when I open them…there's a shadow over me…it's a dragon…a white dragon…, "Verin…why are you in that form?"

She spread her wings a bit, "Because I want to…" She told me telepathically.


End file.
